take_the_high_road_stvfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 704 (Friday 5th January 1990)
<< Previous Episode | Next Episode >> Episode 704 (Friday 5th January 1990) *SYNOPSIS: Eric is out in the fields again, and enjoying learning how to be a farmer. Emma gets Dougal to teach her how to drive, but he is taking it too slow Plot Emma hoodwinks a preoccupied Dougal into giving her a driving lesson. However, things go awry and Dougal dominates the lesson, and nearly crashes into a less-than-impressed Colin. Eventually, he encourages Emma to recite verbal road rules, but she wants to actually drive. However, Dougal puts a frustrated Emma off until the next day. Meanwhile, Morag is avoiding Colin, who is back from his course. Eventually he catches up with her, but she is cool with him and makes it clear she has doubts about whether or not their romance should continue. Colin emotionally blackmails her into dinner with him that night. She agrees to the dinner, but insists it be tomorrow. Elsewhere, Lynne makes it clear she suspects Michael and Sheila are having an affair, which he denies. However, Lynne later sees them arm-in-arm in the village, and fears the worst. She confronts Michael upon returning home. Crossed wires lead him to confess that he and Sheila shared a kiss, but that it was only a peck on the cheek, and he reassures her that he only has eyes for her. Lynne accepts this and gives him the benefit of the doubt - however she makes it clear that she still mistrusts Sheila. Finally, Eric struggles hammering posts in the fields, but with Dougal's guidance he eventually gets the hang of it. The episode ends with Joanna informing him that Inverdarroch has a job for him tomorrow, with a contented Eric expressing his happiness that he has been working all week. Episode Cast *'Colin Begg' (Kern Falconer) *'Dougal Lachlan' (Alec Monteath) *'Emma Aitken' (Amanda Whitehead) *'Eric Ross-Gifford' (Richard Greenwood) *'Isabel Blair' (Eileen McCallum) *'Jamie Duncan' (Brian Buchanan) *'Joanna Ross-Gifford' (Tamara Kennedy) *'Lynne McNeil' (Gillian McNeill) *'Mark Ritchie' (Peter Raffan) *'Michael Ross' (Gordon MacArthur) *'Morag Stewart' (Jeannie Fisher) *'Sheila Ramsay' (Lesley Fitz-Simons) *'Susan Duncan' (Jacqueline Gilbrook) *'Tom Kerr AKA Inverdarroch' (John Stahl) Episode Crew *Written by - Ann Marie Di Mambro *Location Unit - Malcolm Campbell • Len Southam • Dorothy Le Grove *Location Editor - Allan Armstrong *Cameras - Jeremy Logan *Vision Supervisor - Jim Aldebert *Vision Mixer - Norman McNeil *Lighting Director - Joe Malcolm *Sound Supervisor - Brian Irwin *VT Editor - Robert Scott *Wardrobe - Liz McKinlay *Make Up - Fiona McLennan *Stage Managers - Edith Hornall • Sandra Davidson *Production Assistant - Margaret Hunter *Unit Manager - Jeremy Hare *Floor Manager - Lynda McCaig *'Take The High Road' Theme -''' Arthur Blake''' *Series created by - Don Houghton *Stories by - Janice Hally '''• '''Peter May *Script Editor - Michael Elder *Designers - Frances Connell '''• '''Steve Baldwin *Executive Producer -''' Robert Love''' *Associate Producer - Jim McCann *Producer - Brian Mahoney *Director - Graham Strong Current Cast (as of Episode 704) * also appears in Episode 1 Continuity Notes *First episode broadcast in 1990; first episode broadcast in the 1990s January 1990 Episodes • Fri 5th • Mon 8th • Fri 12th • Mon 15th • Fri 19th • Mon 22nd • Fri 26th • Mon 29th